User talk:Skipper Rorc
And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Archive I was told I needed an archive Archive1 Archive2 Charecter I was wondering if I could use you as a semi-important charecter in my next fanfic. You'll be a loner living north of Salamandastron, and Beechtail and Lutran need your help to retrieve a very valuable object.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I posted the prologue to my next fanfic. I figured you'd be interested. The title is Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! Update on Golden Darkness! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!']] 23:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. hello,skipper. Holly told me about you. Just wanted to ask about any SERIOUSLY GOOD fanfics around. see ya.Yoofus Beware the thief! Thanks mate. Look cool. see ya Yoofus Beware the thief! Update Chapter One is up!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) fan fic hey i was told you read most fan-fics on the site so if you would like to im looking for more opinions on mine heres the Link PS i was told that by User:MentalZ PPS if it helps its a prequel to Taggerung (book) and is mainly about Sawney's father and the main character is his uncle. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey I dont see it as "sinking to his level". I find it sticking up for myself (in an unhelpful, unsmart way).--EltonJohnRocks 23:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I know it provokes but its just how I act. Somebody insults I answer back because I dont like to give them the pleasure of walking away with that on my talk page. I need to put something just as annoying. I know its messed up but I act on compulsion when it comes to speach. If I get banned, I guess I get banned.--EltonJohnRocks 23:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I conquered my writer's block! I started Chapter 7! We meet a new character!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skip, If you have time, you might want to check out My fanfic, Mossflower radio talk show 1, and Dewfaces naughty and mighty days, thanks mate!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 23:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grammer i know it's been a while since you made the comments on my fan fic but i just want to note that the first two chapters were done on the wiki bit by bit, the rest of them were made on Microsoft word and are probably more grammatically correct due to the help it gives(Though every once in a while it acts stupid and tells me there is something wrong with a correctly worded sentence) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey PS I grammar checked everything on word using the grammar check(except the times it was wrong) so it should now be satisfactory Hey Skip! How've you been lately? I haven't really caught up with you in a while and was just wondering how you were doing. Ah well, talk to you later.--Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 03:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Three of Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grammer it's fine with me mate Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey as I believe I have said before I am on most of the day so yes, is this about the grammatical corrections? Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. Btw, is all right if I have you in another fanfic I'm writing? It's just that I don't want too many users in one fanfic. I hope that's okay? If you really want to be in LW though, I can always make a place for you. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Three is up on ''Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)